List of Nations (Wastelands: No More)
This is the list of nations and other political entities in Wastelands: No More. Note: Nations are sorted by geographical location according to the location of their capital. Some of these nations extend past present-day geographical boundaries (e.g the Federation of the Eastern Lakes, who’s capital is in the present-day US but extends far into OTL Canada). Asia North Asia (Mongolia, Manchuria, Hokkaido & Siberia) * Ezo-Shiberia * Amurian Confederation * Grand Siberian Shared Condominium (not playable) * Chukotka * Yakutia * Buryatia * Baikal * Ikh Mongol Uls * Tannu Tuva * Krasnoyarsk East Asia * United Republics of Japan * Kyoto * Ryukyu * Hebei Union * Confederate States of Anhui * Hebei-Anhui Buffer Zone * Lienchang * Neihai * Shaxian * Longyan * Xiamen * Changsha * Chongqing * Guilin * Huaihua * Federation of Guangdong * Hainan * Federative Republic of Taiwan * Guizhou-Hubei Union Southeast Asia * Khmerlaccan Empire ** Kingdom of Cambodia ** Kingdom of Malacca * Lan Xang * Socialist Republic of Vientiane * Hmong Federation * Sukhothai Kingdom * Lampang * Chiang Mai * Chiang Rai * Nan * United Provinces of Annam * Hue * Nghe An Commune * Glorious State of Dai Viet * Son La * Cao Bang * Red River Republic * * Kingdom of Brunei South Asia Central Asia * Ferghana-Tashkent Confederacy ** Dushanbe (Associated City) ** Tajik Horde (Tributary) ** Lebap Darya (Tributary) * Khiva * Merv * Socialist Republic of Syr Darya * Koryo-saram Republic * Ashgabat * Novystan * Karkalpakstan * Kyrgyzstan Middle East * New Turkish Empire * United Rivers Republic * Muskat Africa Egypt & Sudan * Confederation of Nilotic States **Free City of Cairo **Free City of Giza **Free City of Damietta **Free City of Alexandria **Free City of Port Said **Free City of Luxor **Free City of Aswan **Free City of Khartoum **Free City of Port Sudan **Free City of Atbara **Free City of Kassala **Free City of Malakal **Free City of Juba **'Lower Egypt' (current holder of the Presidency) **Dakahlia **Beheira **Tanta **Zagazig **Matruh **Al-Sahra **Qattara **Suez-Ismailia **Sinai **Aqaba **Faiyum **Beni Suef **Asyut **Sohag **Qena **Luxor **Nasser **Hurghada **Marsa Alam **Ras Gharib **Shalateen **Halaib **Bir Tawil **Al Goled **Suakin **Tokar **Wadi Halfa **Dongola **Shendi **Omdurman **Nubia **Kordofan **Kaduqli **Fashoda **Shilluk **Jonglei **Sobat **Latjoor **Bentiu **Liech **Fangek **Murle **Pibor **Gambela **Bor **Rumbek **Equatoria **Kapoeta **Acholiland * Darfur * Bahr el Ghazal Maghreb & Libya * Algeria * Algiers * Tlemcen * Western Sahara * Granada-Tangiers * Rif * Imperium Atlasii * Kabyle * Tamazight * Tripolitania * Sirte * Cyrenacia * Tobruk * Murzuq Islamic State East Africa *Abyssinia *Somaliland *Banaadir *Galguduud *Hiranese Emirate *Somalian Republic *Bungoma *Kenya *Taboran Republic *Morogoro *Mwanza *Dar es Salaam *Lindi *Kampala *Kaskazini *Djibouti *Kingdom of Swahili West Africa *Fulani *Hausa *Yoruba *Republic of Igbo *Ashanti Kingdom *Mandinkan Emirate *Urhobo *Kanuri *Fulɓe Empire *Second Songhai Empire *Duchy of Beti-Pahuin *Biafadaian Emirate *Edo *Mende *Bambaran Empire *Basaa *Two Kingdoms of Mole-Dagbani *Eket Central Africa * Rwanda-Burundi * Kongo * Kasai * Kivu * Katanga * United Communes of Equatoria-Kisangani * Sango Confederacy * Logone Southern Africa * Volkstaat * Griqualand * Cape Republic * Orania * Transvaal * Orangestaat * Gauteng * Durban * Lesotho * Basotho * eSwatini * KwaZulu * Xhosaland * Venda * Hereroland * Ovamboland * Windhoekstadt * Walvis Bay * Opuwo * Namaqualand * Caprivi * Botswana * Kgalagadi * Okavango * Mozambique * Sofala * Gaza * Angoche * Manica * Matabeleland * Shona Republic * Rhodesia * Zambezi People’s Republic (ZPR) * Nyasa * Benguela Europe Iceland and the British Isles * Celtic Union ** Cymru Cardiff ** Brittany ** Alba * Northumbria * Yorkshire * Wessex Kingdom * English Confederacy * Dover Channel Union (with Calais) * United Communities of Lancashire * Twain Cities * Independent City of Carlisle * Bristol-Cardiff Confederacy * Cornwall * East Anglia * Welsh Republic * Lothian **Ayr March **Edinburgh *Perth *Aberdeen *Icelandic Federation of Clans Western Europe * Switzerland * France * Provence * Occitania * Normandy * Calais Channel Union (with Dover) * Alsace-Lorraine * Corsica * Euskara * Catalonia * Valencia * Murcia * Asturias * Galicia * Leon * Castille * Andalucia * Lusitania * Alentejo * Algarve * Italian Confederation ** Cremoa * Republic of Genoa-Sardinia * Papal States * Kingdom of Napoli Central Europe * Confederation of the Rhineland * Saarland * United German States * Bavaria * Austria * Tirol * Flanders * Wallonia * Amikejo-Moresnet * Netherlands * Friesland * Luxembourg Eastern Europe * Wielkopolska * Malopolska * Gdansk * Kashubia * Masuria * Grodno * Polotsk * Kroléwiec * Wilno * Transnistrian Soviet Republic * Lwow * Chernobyl * Ruthenia * Lithuania * Kurland * Riga * Livonia * Latgalia * Harjumaa * Estonia * Saaremaa * Ukraine Balkans *Istrian Bishopric *Savinja *Carniola *Gorizia *Slovene State *Dalmatian Republic *Karlovac-Krajina *Two Kingdoms of Brod and Posavina *Zagreb *Zadar-Lika *Herzegovina *Republika Srpska *Islamic Republic of Sarajevo-Tuzla *Imamate of Srebrenica *Vojvodina *State of Belgrade *Kosovo-Metohija *Šumadija *Tiranë *Elbasan *Vlorë *Fier *Korçë *Lezhë *Dibër *Berat *Kukës *Dobrich *Vidin *Bulgarian Kingdom *Narissan Empire *Nea Sparta Scandinavia *Federated Cities of Finland *State of Oulu *Savolax *Karjala *Sápmi *Jarldom of Skåne *Jarldom of Gotaland *Jarldom of Goteborg *Jarldom of Svealand *Jarldom of Jamtland *Jarldom of Norrmark *Jarldom of Akershus *Jarldom of Stavanger-Bergen *Jarldom of Trondelag *Jarldom of Finnmark European Russia * Muscovy * Leningrad Commune * Volga Republic * Karelia * Kola * Astrakhan * Don-Kuban Hetmanate * Kalmykia * Circassian Federation * Emirate of Chechnya * Emirate of Dagestan * Ossetia * Tatarstan * Mari El * Udmurtia * Chuvashia * Bashkortostan * Mordovia * Perm * Komi Republic * Ostdeutsches Bund North America Former Canada, Greenland & Alaska * Greenland * Nunavut * Maritime Republic * Anticosti * Atlantis * Labrador * Quebec * Laurentia * Naskapi * Ungava * Ontario * Thunder Bay * Kenora * Nehiraw * Metis Confederacy * Manitoba * Saskatchewan * Alberta * Banff * Athabaska * Fraser * Haida Gwaii * Tlicho * Sahtu * Yukon * Sitka * Alexander * Juneau * Jeffsland * Alaska * Aleutia * Kodiak * Iñupiatun Former continental United States * United States of Midwestern America (USMA) * Confederation of Southern States (CSS) * Federation of the Eastern Lakes (FEL) * Florida * Legion of California * Cascadia * Azusia * Carolina * Deseret * Mayn * Texas * New France * New York * Alleghenia * Adirondack * Vermont * Kennebec * Jersey * Delmarva * Tidewater Republic * Penn * Washington D.C * New England * Superior * Yellowstone * Dinétah * Arizona * New Vegas * Emirate of Darbuniyyah * Three Tribes of Yuma * Salton Protectorates * Zion People's Clan * Wilkeria * Nevada Azusians Mexico & Central America * People’s Commune of Mexico (North Mexico) * Federal Republic of Mexico (South Mexico) * Baja California * Sonora * Jalisco Cartel * Tarascan * Rio Bravo * Chihuahua * Gran Chichimeca * Salvador * Miskito Kingdom * Managua * Rivas * Estado Del Sol * Costa Rica * Panama * La Canal * Darien Caribbean * Cuba * New America * New Providence * Tortuga * Haiti * Cayman * Port Royal * Jamaica * Marley * Puerto Rico * Vieques * Virgin Islands * St. Croix * United Antillean Islands (UAI) * Trinidad and Tobago * Margarita * Aruba * Curacao South America Northern South America (Colombia, Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname, French Guiana) Former Brazil Andes region (Peru, Ecuador, Bolivia) * Tawatinsuyu Republic * Trujillo * Nazca * Arequipa * City of Lima * Titicaca * Aymara Kingdom * Potosi * Chuquisaca * Ecuador La Plata (Argentina, Chile, Paraguay, Uruguay) * Federation of the Parana * Jujuy * Patagonia * Newydd Cymru * Fuegia * United Kingdom Remnant Government * Tacna-Arica * Atacama * State of Chile * Araucania * Aysén * Guarani Empire * Gran Chaco Oceania Australia & New Zealand * Yawuru * Anangu * Aboriginal Union * Darwin * Golden Republic * Federated States of Toowoomba-Maranoa * Swan Republic * Melbourne * Harbor City * New Zealand Commonwealth * Aotearoa Micronesia See The Great Micronesian Migration * Pacific States * Guam Republic Melanesia * Papua Union * Moresby (Colony of Darwin) * Melanesian Union * New France (Melanesia) Polynesia * Samoa * Nauruan Empire Category:Wastelands: No More (Map Game)